Ten ways to annoy Foreman
by Plush Panda
Summary: A few misunderstandings that annoy Foreman and bring Cameron and Thirteen closer together. Eventual Thirteen/Cameron.
1. He won't believe it anyway

Thirteen and Foreman had just entered the ER. It was no secret that they had been in a big fight. About what was yet to be figured out, which was probably why House sent them in search of a case together in the first place. Death glares and snide remarks were all over the place, amusing the limp doctor to no end. If there was still a relationship to speak of was a mystery, but the way they handled each other left little to the imagination. And so they split up as soon as they reached their destination, hoping to find something interesting soon.

"Ah, my eye." Thirteen was immediately greeted with a distressed whimper. However, when she followed the sound there was no patient clutching at a screwdriver stuck in his eye or whatever other worst case scenario was usual for the hospital. There was only a frustrated Cameron, rubbing at her eye.

"Contacts?" Thirteen questioned before she could help herself. Cameron looked up, squinting with an eye after realizing that blinking every half a second was not going to work. The brunette took pity on the other doctor after seeing how red and irritated said eye had gotten.

"No," she shook her head. "Just dust or something." She was about to raise her hand and try to get whatever it was out again, but was held back by Thirteen. When she looked up with teary eyes she was met with a sympathetic smile.

"You'll only make it worse," she said, taking a step closer. "Here, let me take a look at it." Cameron didn't object to the help, keeping still as Thirteen studied her eye. Having the brunette look at her so straightforwardly made her slightly uncomfortable, but she wrote it off to not being used to the attention of the usual mysterious woman. Not a moment later she produced a tissue from her pocket and folded the edges so that it left a blunt point.

Cameron flinched back slightly when she saw how the other raised the tissue to her eye.

"Hold still. Look, it's harmless," Thirteen said, showing just how harmless the tissue was by waving it around. Cameron frowned slightly at the way Thirteen made her point, but said nothing as she carefully cleaned out her eye.

* * *

Foreman smirked victoriously. He had found a rather peculiar case of unexplained internal bleedings and was in the process of searching the ER for Thirteen. What he saw instead made his jaw slacken. There was an all too familiar blonde standing with her back towards him, but that wasn't what shocked him. It was the way Thirteen was standing in front of her, tilting up her head as she stood _way_ too close for some casual small talk.

What the hell did she think she was doing? And in the middle of the ER of all places. He could take the snide remarks, but outright kissing someone else in front of him was the last straw.

Enraged, he stormed over, oblivious to the fact that the brunette backed away with a tissue in hand.

* * *

"There." Thirteen backed away, pleased with herself when Cameron didn't seem to wink at every passing human anymore.

Cameron blinked a few times, testing out her eyes, before smiling gratefully. "Thanks."

"Couldn't let the patients think you were flirting with them, could I?" she said, adding a wink to explain herself when the blonde looked at her uncomprehendingly. Cameron averted her eyes, covering up her sudden embarrassment with a chuckle.

"Thirteen!" Foreman hissed, earning the attention of both women. "What are you doing?"

Thirteen looked at him strangely. "I'm not doing—"

"In public no less!" he interrupted her, not understanding why she would deny something that she did so openly. He turned to Cameron, who wore a matching confused look. "And what are you thinking?"

"What am I thinking?" she repeated, too confused to produce anything smart. Obviously, something bad happened, but what? She had no idea.

"I expected more from you, Cameron," he began, rubbing both women in the wrong way. Cameron because she was being accused of something she didn't do – well, she was pretty sure she hadn't done anything – and Thirteen because Foreman was being a needy bastard again. "I can understand how Thirteen would do something as unethical as that, but you?" He shook his head. "I can't believe House was right; you do have a thing for broken people."

"You ass!" Thirteen whispered harshly as she shoved him, knowing full well they were in the middle of a hospital. Cameron and Foreman were taken aback for just that reason, though the immunologist was a lot more grateful for being beaten to the punch. "If you took a moment and stopped being the apathetic shell of a human being that you are, you would know we didn't do whatever you think we did."

"Oh, this is rich," he laughed cynically. "You want to deny how you just kissed Cameron in front of the entire ER?" Thirteen was rendered speechless. If she had kissed Cameron she would certainly remember it.

"So what if we did?" Cameron said, none too pleased. Thirteen jerked her head to the other woman, baffled at her choice of words. "No matter how I look at it, it's none of your business." It was a wild guess, but she interpreted the loveless interaction between the couple as the definite end of their relationship. If it was true, Foreman had no say over what Thirteen did or didn't do.

He frowned, immensely displeased at the truth in her words. He recovered soon after, however. "This isn't about me; the hospital is no place for a make out session," he said tersely, making sure to glare at both woman he continued, "If you decide to continue ruining the people around you, do so in private." He then grunted something about having a case and walked away briskly. When he was finally out of sight, Cameron let out a relieved sigh. She was half expecting that to end nastily.

"You're going to get into trouble for that," Thirteen said, letting her shoulders sag from the defensive pose she had taken on.

"You mean Chase?" she asked, turning back to the brunette. Thirteen nodded, unable to chastise the woman for pulling off such a risky action. Getting back at Foreman like that was way too satisfying. "Oh, he won't believe that anyway. Especially coming from Foreman."

"If you say so." Thirteen raised an eyebrow. Somehow she wasn't entirely convinced.

* * *

**Okay, I lied! I might still have some Camteen up my sleeve. It surprised me too, I assure you.**

**I don't like Foreman, which I'm sure you haven't noticed by now. Just relieving some stress, so don't take it too seriously.**

**It might take up 10 chapters, maybe more, maybe less.**


	2. I might do a trick

Thirteen stood at the bus stop along with several other people, rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance at the utter stupidity of the entire human race.

"What kind of idiot decided that it was a good idea to relay the sidewalk at the end of the day in the middle of the hospital staff parking exit?" a voice behind her complained loudly over the phone. Apparently she wasn't the only one wondering. "No, we can't just 'go through it', there's a two foot hole in the middle of the road!"

She tuned out the voice as she saw the bus round the corner. With a sigh she noticed how full the bus was. It was going to be tight fit with all the people waiting at the stop.

* * *

Thirteen stood as she leaned her head against the glass window of the bus, currently hating the fact that she was right. Thankfully everybody occupied the seats first before the standing compartment filled up. She took no mind of who entered and who left, just wishing that everyone would hurry the fuck up so she could go into a coma as soon as she arrived home.

When the doors finally closed she straightened herself and took hold of the railing above her head. It was in this moment that she noticed the woman standing in front of her. Before she could help it she was already trailing her eyes over her body; the shapely legs underneath casual jeans, the thin frame covered by a formfitting brown jacket, her hair that cascaded smoothly over her shoulders, the glasses—

_Wait._

"Dr. Cameron?" The blonde looked up from the magazine she had been reading, glasses and surprised expression in place. Whatever greeting she was about to utter was interrupted by the starting of the bus, throwing her off balance. Luckily Thirteen was just in time to lend an arm, though not lucky enough not to bump into at least two other people in the progress.

Cameron muttered an apology before taking on a steady stance, distantly realizing how Thirteen had practically taken her in an embrace to prevent her from falling over. She looked up at the railing and frowned. It would be uncomfortable to hold on to the metal bar with her height. The brunette noticed what Cameron was looking at, finding it amusing and even somewhat cute how the smaller woman wouldn't reach for the railing.

"Hold on to my arm," she suggested, nodding to her arm which held the railing. Cameron hesitated, looking at the doctor skeptically. It was a reasonable offer, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it would be inappropriate somehow. Thirteen shrugged at the lack of reaction and turned her attention outside. "Okay." If she didn't want to, that was her loss.

At the next stop the chauffeur made an unnecessary crude stop, nearly toppling over at least three unsuspecting passengers. This excluded Cameron, who had taken hold of Thirteen's arm just in time.

"Okay, ow," Thirteen complained dryly at the sudden added weight she had to support.

"Sorry." Cameron smiled apologetically. "Did you pull anything?"

"I don't think so," she replied, rolling her shoulder as she shot a look at the front of the bus. "Damned giddy chauffeur." Cameron chuckled at the other woman's chagrin, loosening her hold.

"Thanks," she said. "For the arm." Thirteen smiled in response, glad she could help the other woman. She figured it was common sense to return the favor for when she managed to infuriate Foreman the other day. When she didn't say anything else, Cameron became slightly uneasy under the stare.

"Where's Chase?" she asked finally, making a move to look around for him.

"I don't know," Cameron answered, shrugging. "He might have taken a bus earlier." Thirteen was taken aback by the bleak tone she used, but averted her eyes again when the blonde resumed her reading. That was a definite 'I don't want to talk about it' gesture.

* * *

"Uh, Thirteen?"

Thirteen turned her attention to the woman who was busy looking at something over her shoulder. "Hm?"

"Foreman's on this bus," she said, focusing her eyes on the brunette. "And he's kind of shooting daggers at me." Thirteen's relatively bad mood became worse at the mention of the dark skinned man. She tried her best not to take it out on Cameron.

"Is he now?" she asked sarcastically, turning around to see that Foreman was indeed handing over murder in a stare. The funny thing was that he was directing death at Cameron rather than at her. It still irritated the living Jesus out of her, however, so she took action.

Cameron's eyes widened in surprise when Thirteen wrapped her free arm around her waist and pulled her in protectively. She was about to ask what the hell she was doing, but forgot what she wanted to say when she saw how the taller woman was returning the glare at Foreman. However flattering, sweet and thoughtful it was to be shielded like that—

Cameron lost her thought there. Was there a downside to being harbored from Foreman's glare?

"I'm sorry for using you like this." Oh, right, that downside. Thirteen turned her back to Foreman, hiding the blonde from sight as she settled her attention on Cameron again. "But he has been such a pain lately and this wild idea of us being together seems to really rile him up."

"I'm all for riling him up," she said, smiling nervously at their proximity. There she was being uncomfortable at her presence again. She wondered if it would become a habit. "But isn't this taking it a bit too far?"

"Don't worry, I have to get off at the next stop. Besides, it's not like I'm trying anything," she explained, managing a reassuring smile. Meanwhile, Cameron was trying very hard not to be even remotely disappointed at the statement. All things considered, Thirteen seemed like a very considerate person. The way she had defended her during their earlier run-in with Foreman had left her thinking more highly of her. Although she probably did it because of their rocky relationship than anything else.

She took a steadying breath.

Oh Jesus, now she was thinking of how good Thirteen's natural perfume smelled in combination with her leather jacket as well. The proximity, the possibilities of said proximity and Thirteen's bisexuality were not helping. At all.

"Well, this is my stop," she said, disentangling herself from Cameron reluctantly, letting her hands linger on her waist. Cameron didn't think much of it; she was probably putting up a show for Foreman. "Good night," the following hesitation was barely noticeable, "Allison."

"Good night…" Now it was Cameron's turn to pause as she realized she did not know the other's first name. Apparently the look on her face said the same, because Thirteen filled in for her as she made her way out.

"It's Remy."

"Remy," she finished, laughing incredulously when the woman blew her a kiss from outside the bus. Steadying herself by leaning against the window from the spot Thirteen had previously been occupying, she dared to glance in Foreman's direction. He was sitting with his arms crossed, subtly grinding his teeth as he stared out the window. Foreman wasn't the only thing she noticed. There were several people looking at her either questioningly or in amazement.

Cameron sent them a neutral, displeased look, but paid it no mind as she returned to the article she was reading. Whatever they thought was their problem, not hers.

Outside, Thirteen watched the bus speed off, smirking to herself. She had totally gotten away with feeling up the other woman. Even though she wasn't particularly smitten by Cameron, she couldn't deny how attractive she was. She passed her teeth over her lower lip. Especially with those glasses.

She shook the thoughts off, reminding herself how the blonde was steps away from marrying Chase. She had gotten back at Foreman and nothing else mattered. The look on his face was well worth all the trouble he had gotten her in with House today.

* * *

**I take the bus almost every day and it's usually alright, but there's always a chauffeur who goes crazy with the brake. Oh! If any of you have any brilliant ideas for (farfetched) misunderstandings, please share. It's okay if it's elaborate, as long as it's unintentional on Camteen's part.**

**I didn't know how much people wouldn't mind the Foreman bashing xD Well, not really bashing, just putting him in awful situations. I have a clear conscience. If I did know, I would've done this sooner.**

**Wesley;** that makes a lot of us! As long as the inspiration keeps flowing, so do the chapters.


	3. Icebreaker

Cameron limped through the hallway, cursing under her breath as she made her way towards the doctor's lounge; the only place she could think of where she could get her hands on an icepack and be left alone at this time of day. The worst part of the situation was that she couldn't blame anyone. If anyone was to blame it was herself for not being more careful. Then again, no one would expect a parked car to open its door at the exact same time they passed by.

She tried to ignore her painfully throbbing leg, but couldn't keep the limp from her walk. She knew that House's usual walk wasn't for fun, but she never realized it was so annoying or hindering. Especially since she couldn't bend her knee properly anymore and therefore couldn't meet up with Chase for lunch at the diner a block away from the hospital.

She threw open the door to the lounge, not caring if anyone was in there. If there was, they would certainly get the hint that she was not in the mood for anything. When she saw Thirteen occupying the refrigerator as she rewrote nametags on other people's lunches she wasn't any less unamused.

"What are you doing?" she asked somewhat more irritably than she meant to. She didn't bother to hide her limp as she walked over to the couch and seated herself on it carefully, positioning her hurt leg on the coffee table.

"Do you really want to know?" she shot back, looking up briefly from writing something on someone's lunch to confirm that Cameron was indeed walking strangely.

"No," was the firm reply. "Just pass me an icepack."

"There's an icepack in here?" she asked incredulously, returning all the lunchboxes to their proper places before searching for the object. Cameron sunk into the couch as she watched Thirteen rummage around. She was finally able to relax and the simple fact that the other woman was fetching the icepack for her did wonders for her mood.

"In the freezer, dummy," she directed gently.

Thirteen froze. "_Dummy_?" she mouthed to herself, frowning in disbelief. After a second of letting it sink in she shrugged, not really caring what she was called as long as it didn't involve House's snarky tone, and opened up the freezing compartment. There she came across two blue icepacks and a few Popsicles. She took one of each and wrapped the pack in a nearby dish towel before handing it over to a grateful Cameron.

"So whose lunch are you sabotaging?" Cameron asked, rolling up the pants of her right leg, thankful for the loose material. The bruising was yet to come, but her knee and most of her upper leg had turned red and was starting to swell.

"House's," she answered, ignoring how Cameron just asked her about what she was doing anyway. She started to unwrap her Popsicle. "Apparently Wilson's on a diet, so he resorted to stealing our food. I just changed our names." She finally looked up when she had freed the Popsicle from its confines. "What happened to you?"

"Car door." She hissed as she placed the icepack on her knee.

"How did that—never mind." Thirteen immediately referred from asking when she saw the agitation slipping into Cameron's features. Instead she sat down next to the blonde and started on her cool snack.

"What are you still doing here?" Cameron asked, holding the pack to her knee as she turned to Thirteen, almost immediately regretting that she laid eyes on her. Thirteen had just popped the Popsicle into her mouth and was sucking on it rather languidly.

Cameron didn't avert her eyes, making a point to herself. She was able to look at the other woman, however unnecessarily sensual she was eating her snack. It wasn't like her heart just fluttered at the inviting look she was given or anything.

"I'm finishing this before going back." She tilted the Popsicle in her hand to indicate what she was talking about. "I don't want to run into whoever owns these."

"You're bad," she accused halfheartedly, smiling at the lighthearted side of Thirteen she had never encountered before. Then again, she hadn't really encountered much of Thirteen.

"Life's short," she responded with a grin, taking a bite from her Popsicle. And just like that Cameron felt guilty. The worried look didn't go by Thirteen, who rolled her eyes in response. "I didn't mean it like _that_."

"Sorry," Cameron muttered, turning her eyes back to her knee.

"Don't be. Right now you're worse off than me." She took another bite from her Popsicle. "You can't run away from House."

Cameron laughed, turning her entire upper body towards the other woman. "Why would I run away from House?" she asked, entertained by the thought. Thirteen tapped what was left over from her Popsicle against her lips once, thinking it over briefly.

* * *

Outside, Chase stopped Foreman to ask if he had seen Cameron. He replied negatively, but mentioned how he was heading over to the doctor's lounge because Thirteen was taking too long for a simple chore. Chase then wandered off again, but realized that he hadn't thought of looking in that place yet and eventually went after him.

* * *

"Why wouldn't he be after you?" she retaliated, licking the molten ice from her lips. Cameron glanced down at her mouth, unaware that she let her hold on the icepack loosen. Thirteen was mercifully distracted with eating her Popsicle and didn't notice the change in the blonde.

"You're such a flirt," she reprimanded good-humoredly, letting the icepack slip from her hold. Of course Cameron didn't have enough bad luck already, so it ended up underneath the coffee table. Thirteen let the comment slide and finished off her Popsicle so that she could get the icepack for Cameron. Leaving the remainder of the Popsicle in its wrapper, she knelt down on the ground and retrieved the pack. She was about to hand it over, but then noticed how Cameron looked slightly different from before. It was a look she couldn't identify, so instead of handing the pack over she applied it herself to see how her expression would change.

Cameron inhaled sharply, muttering a low and scolding "_Remy._" The way she had used her real name, so suddenly and so passionately, raised the hairs on the back of Thirteen's neck.

"Thirteen, what's taking you so—" Foreman stopped breathing altogether when he realized what he just walked into. He had the perfect obstructed view of the back of the couch, currently being occupied by Cameron, with Thirteen kneeling in front of her. If that wasn't enough, Thirteen's lips were red and swollen, and with a painful stab to his heart he figured out why Cameron had moaned out her name in the first place. Without another word he turned back around and closed the door behind him. He stared at the opposite wall, unable to deny the relationship between Cameron and Thirteen any longer.

* * *

Cameron and Thirteen watched Foreman leave without stating his business, both puzzled by his strange behavior.

"What was that about?" Cameron asked, turning to the brunette for answers. Thirteen shrugged, getting up to throw away the Popsicle wrapper after Cameron took the icepack from her. Thanks to that odd little interruption she hadn't gotten the time to study the change in Cameron's expression, but she figured she would get the chance sometime soon again.

"I think it's better if I head back," she said, guessing that was Foreman's objective from his unfinished sentence.

"Alright, see you later."

"Yeah." Thirteen rubbed the chill from her neck as she watched an oblivious Cameron sink further into the couch. "See you later," she muttered, heading for the door.

* * *

"Foreman?" Chase called, seeing him stand in front of the doctor's lounge. He noticed the unoccupied look he carried, but didn't mention it. "Is Cameron in there?"

"Oh, she's in there alright," he said, snapping out of his trance. "And so is Thirteen."

"Are you still going on about that?" Chase asked, exasperated. He had gotten the full story from Cameron and he agreed with her when she expressed her disbelief and annoyance at his rash behavior.

"Take a look and try denying it then," he challenged. Chase looked at him skeptically and was about to take him up on the offer when Thirteen exited the room. She had the ungodly timing of licking the sweetness from her lips again, enraging Foreman further and leaving doubts with Chase. She sent them a suspicious look, but didn't say anything as she walked past them.

Now more motivated than ever, Chase opened the door and walked in. What he found there quelled any doubts in his mind. He didn't know what Foreman thought he saw, but when he saw his girlfriend holding an icepack to her bruising knee he was sure that Cameron hadn't done anything remotely obscene with Thirteen.

* * *

**And my raging inspiration ends here. Updates should come slower now. I might also add that I'm making things up as I go along, so don't be surprised at a sudden turn in events halfway through the story.**

**So I didn't know you had to write popsicle with a capital P... God, I could go for some ice-cream right now.**


	4. Sex cat

"This is a cat," House said matter-of-factly, dropping said black, white and orange spotted animal on the table in diagnostics. Kutner looked at it curiously while the rest shot House strange looks.

"What's it for?" he asked, resisting the urge to coo at it. The cat purred as the infamous doctor kept it in place.

"Going once, going twice…" House paused as he gave everyone a look. "Okay, fine, I'll say it. Kutner, that was a stupid question." He let the cat go because it didn't seem to be going anywhere. The cat appeared to be oblivious to all the people in the room as he continued to purr in House's direct environment. "I'm going to forego the technical mumbo jumbo and tell you exactly what Fido here does."

"You just said it was a stupid—"

"Fido knows when you're getting laid," House interrupted, successfully intriguing everyone at the table.

"What? Did they run out of death cats?" Taub commented dryly. Fido perked up at his voice, lazily looking around the room with a patience that only cats could muster.

"If _any_ of you want to know what the next case is about," he gave Taub a pointed look, "you have to pass Fido's test." Meanwhile, the cat stood up, nuzzling House's raised hand one last time before walking straight past him and towards Thirteen. She had been leaning with both arms on the table, so the animal had the opportunity to sniff and nudge at her without any trouble. She raised a hand absentmindedly to scratch the very pleased cat behind his ear.

Foreman sighed, reluctantly playing along. "What kind of test?"

"Pet it," House explained happily. Thirteen paused mid-scratch as everyone turned their eyes on her.

"That's not fair," Kutner huffed. "Thirteen's always getting some."

"Thirteen's also sitting within hearing range," she said irritably, continuing to pet Fido anyway. A brief silence befell the room, the content purring becoming deafening to those who had to fear it.

"What are you all waiting for? Cute&Snuggly is waiting for your attention," House announced, seating himself in a nearby chair. Exasperated sighs were exchanged before they all got up to pet the cat.

Taub was first and managed to pet the critter without any trouble, even going as far as rubbing it underneath his chin. Kutner got in a stroke before the cat started to hiss menacingly. He had the common sense to pull back his hand quickly before it did anything worse. Next up was Foreman, who was reluctant to go along with House's game.

House looked up from his place on the chair and raised his eyebrows in look Smartass. "You realize that the only way I'm going to be convinced that you're still getting your groove on is if you're able to pet the cat."

Foreman's shoulders sagged as he surrendered to the idea and raised his hand towards the cat. He didn't seem surprised when the cat backed away from him, issuing a low hiss. "There, happy?" he asked, briefly checking on Thirteen's reaction before turning his attention on House. Her reaction was nonexistent as she was busy fending off the cat who was entertained by a loose string on her sleeve.

"Interesting," House muttered, appearing to think something over.

"What?" Kutner asked.

"Thirteen is sleeping around, but Foreman isn't," he said, waiting for Kutner to draw his own conclusions. It took a second, but realization soon dawned on him

"You guys broke up for real?" He turned to Foreman and a playful Thirteen. Foreman frowned, a stark contrast to the amused Thirteen, who seemed to be ignoring the entire conversation.

"The case," Foreman insisted, not bothering to answer anything.

"There is none!" House exclaimed, getting up. "Go make yourself useful or something." With those words he got up and exited the room, leaving an exasperated team and a thoroughly annoyed Foreman behind.

* * *

Cameron rolled her neck as she walked down the corridor, feeling on edge. The day hadn't been particularly stressful, but she still felt the cramp beginning to build up in her neck. And to make things worse (or better, she couldn't quite decide), Thirteen was approaching her from the other end of the corridor.

"I don't have any cases," she said before the brunette could say anything. Thirteen closed her mouth, a look of surprise taking over her features.

"Not what I was going to ask, but okay."

"Sorry," Cameron apologized, forcing herself to relax somewhat. Thirteen took notice of her stiffness, but decided against prying. "What did you need?"

"I was on my way to the clinic, but I was kind of hoping the ER needed a few extra hands."

"No," she answered distractedly as she thought about it. "No, we're manag–…ing." Cameron looked at the ground as she saw a flash of orange black approach them. "Is that a cat?"

Thirteen followed the other woman's gaze to find that Fido had indeed escaped from diagnostics. She bent down to pick up the animal before it got himself into trouble, glad that he didn't seem to mind her doing so. In fact, he seemed quite content resting in her arms.

"It's House's cat, Fido," Thirteen explained, getting a knowing look on her face before she approached the blonde with the cat. "He'll like you."

"Fido?" Cameron asked, raising an incredulous brow. Thirteen shrugged, smiling slightly at her softening expression when she made a move to pet the cat. Cameron was silently amazed at how good Thirteen was with animals and found herself wondering what else she would be able to discover if she took the time. It was hard to say who was more surprised when Fido suddenly started hissing and fastened his nails in Cameron's lab coat threateningly. "You were saying?"

"That's strange." Thirteen let the cat go when it struggled to get out of the hold, watching him dash off towards his next unsuspecting victim after he landed on the ground. "Are you…" She stopped mid-sentence, realizing what she was about to ask was way too personal for her to know.

"Am I what?" she encouraged, wondering why she turned so thoughtful all of the sudden.

"It's the cat from a moment ago," she began, unsure of how to proceed.

"Coming through!" They were rudely interrupted by a few people pushing a gurney through the narrow hallway hastily. Thirteen stepped towards Cameron as she got out of the way, unintentionally pushing the blonde against the wall in the process. Thirteen hadn't realized what she'd done until she felt someone clutch at her coat and heard a faint whimper coming from the other woman. She looked down, ready to apologize but confused at the pained expression Cameron tried to hide.

"Allison," she said, unable to take a step back because the other woman was clutching at her. "What's wrong?"

"My leg," she whispered. Thirteen looked further down and saw how she had accidentally pressed her leg against the outside of Cameron's bruised knee. She quickly moved her leg, unconsciously placing her hands on the woman's elbows in the process.

Eventually the biting pain dissipated and Cameron was able to focus on the situation and those questioning, slightly guilty eyes again. The first thing she noticed was how close and intimate they were standing. She silently thanked whatever God was out there that they were standing in an abandoned hallway, because she was sure she would make a fool out of herself if they weren't. Well, at least she thought she would be considered a fool if anyone saw the smitten look she was desperately trying to hide. Here was Thirteen, holding her up against the wall and trying to be considerate about it.

Cameron was finding it very hard not to go weak in the knees at all the positive adjectives she was currently describing Thirteen with in her mind.

Thirteen frowned thoughtfully, seeing _that_ expression on Cameron for the second time that week, but unable to place it. It was frustrating. Cameron was trying to tell her something and she couldn't understand.

Hold on.

Why hadn't they separated yet?

Thirteen studied the blonde some more and became conscious of the fact that she didn't mind standing like this at all. It was strange and confusing and dear God, was she really moving in or was it just her imagination?

Cameron smiled, aware that the other woman was overanalyzing the situation. Thirteen was probably so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she could pull off whatever stunt she wanted and get away with it too.

She gripped the coat in her hands a little more firmer, pulling down the taller woman until their lips were inches apart. Her smile brightened at the pliancy of the brunette, but most of all she was delighted with the way her breath hitched as she stopped before anything unethical happened.

Cameron chuckled slightly as she disengaged from the embrace, making sure to send Thirteen a flirtatious smile before walking off. With another grin she realized that the cramp in her neck had disappeared almost entirely.

_Okay._ Thirteen watched Cameron saunter off, temporarily stupefied. _What was __**that**__?_

* * *

**Thank you Shelby-WakingtheDemon for mentioning the cat to me, I'm sure this wasn't what you had in mind xD And thank you Arrin for the awkward moment suggestion. It enabled me to improvise this chapter. There were some more suggestions I thought were good but haven't used because it would make this chapter a little too eventful.**

**Other than that... it's way too early. I can't think of anything to say.**

**Danielle G;** Glad to have you on board again! It would be weird (and possibly bad too) without your reviews as well. Lets hope my 'genius' inspiration lasts until the end of this fic.

**Wesley;** Haha, Foreman also has the _worst_ timing in human history. Or best, depends on how you look at it.


	5. Hot for you

"Cameron," House called, holding a big cardboard box as he approached the departing doctor. She turned around to see what House wanted, mere feet away from the exit. "Do you like animals?"

"Whatever that is, I'm not taking it," she said quickly, noticing the scratch marks on his hand almost immediately. He rolled his eyes. Apparently that wasn't his intention.

"But do you like animals?" he repeated, his tone somewhat more agitated.

Cameron couldn't help but wonder what he was getting at and answered hesitantly, "I… might."

"And you prefer sick people?" he questioned needlessly. Cameron eyed the box suspiciously. If there was a sick animal in there, like hell was she going to take care of it.

"Definitely," she said confidently, sure she had House figured out on this one.

"Good!" he exclaimed happily, pushing the cardboard box into her arms. She took it on instinct, not being prepared for the reaction. "Thirteen called in sick today and Fido needs a place to stay for the next few weeks. She lost when we drew straws," he said, whether it was sarcastic or not Cameron couldn't decide, but with those words he headed to the exit.

"I can't give this to her!" Cameron complained as she followed House out the front doors.

"Then mail it to her. I don't care."

"No, I mean, she's ill. You can't give a sick person an extra individual to look after," she explained, trying not to shake the box too much as she kept up with House.

"Oh, please. Thirteen doesn't get sick, Thirteen gets hangovers and god awful beautiful women."

"That's… shallow." She looked at House questioningly, wondering if he knew that for a fact or was just making it up as he went along. He spotted his motorcycle, his grin barely visible as he saw his baby.

"Only one way to find out!" he exclaimed, persistent about ignoring whatever Cameron had to say next as he walked away again. She looked down at the box as a paw poked out through the lid, reaching for her blonde hair. It wouldn't hurt to see if House was right. If he wasn't she supposed taking care of a cat wouldn't be so bad for a week or two.

She sighed. That man had a way of getting what he wanted.

* * *

Cameron knocked on the door for a third time, about to give up on finding a home for Fido, when the door opened. She wasn't that surprised to see that Thirteen wearing a dark gray bathrobe, but she didn't look nearly as sick as she thought she would have. Then again, she worked in a hospital where people usually looked their worst so maybe she got used to it. Thirteen did look awful compared to her usual composed self, she couldn't deny, but she also couldn't think of the other woman as unattractive. Not even with her disheveled… everything.

"Dr. Cameron?" she asked, not quite concentrating on what she said as she squinted through her persistent headache and nausea.

"Uh, hi," she greeted feebly, feeling more awkward than ever as she held the box.

Thirteen closed her eyes briefly as she leaned against the doorframe with her forehead. Cameron was about to suggest she come back later, because this was obviously not a good time, but was interrupted by a muttered, "Come in."

Thirteen was already heading back inside before the blonde could protest.

Cameron followed her in hesitantly, putting down the box next to the door after she entered. Making sure to close the door before opening the box, she allowed Fido to take a peek around the room. He looked around curiously, surprising Cameron by immediately settling back into the box.

She felt guilty for the leaving the cat with Thirteen, but he seemed to like her a lot, unlike herself. She would make it up to her. Thirteen was alone and unable to take care of herself. There was probably something she could do.

Meanwhile Thirteen couldn't be bothered with why Cameron was taking so long at the front door, too busy trying to pass out on the couch underneath her covers. She only bothered to be remotely social when she felt a cool hand rest on her forehead.

"What did you want?" Thirteen asked, vaguely aware of how close Cameron had to be if she was touching her.

"You're burning up," Cameron murmured distractedly, sliding down her hand to the brunette's cheek. Her skin was certainly warmer than normal. The sarcastic remark Thirteen wanted to express was lost to her as soon as she thought of it, the pleasant cool of Cameron's hand distracting her. Which was exactly the reason why she stopped her from removing her hand.

"If you want I can get you something cooler," she said, amused at the way Thirteen was pressing her hand against her cheek. She smiled, gently stroking the smooth skin with a thumb.

"I want you," Thirteen whispered into the blonde's hand, unaware that she outright claimed to want Cameron entirely instead of just her hand. The other woman was aware that her own face heated up at the comment, but refused to take her comment seriously.

"When is the last time you ate?" she asked, realizing how Thirteen was probably unable to do anything alone like this.

"Yesterday," was the eventual reply.

Cameron was definitely _not_ leaving now.

* * *

"Cameron?" Thirteen called, more confused than she already was when Fido was suddenly lying on top of her stomach. It couldn't be that he followed her home, did he?

"Yeah?" she answered from the kitchen, putting away a plate.

"Does Fido like you?"

"I'm not sure," she replied hesitantly. That was a random question. "I think he likes you a lot more."

"He just likes me for my charm," she said, throwing off the cat as she turned on her side. It didn't make any difference however, because he jumped up immediately after and made himself comfortable again. Cameron laughed at the strange reply, walking back into the living room. The scene she walked into left her smiling. The annoyed, suffering Thirteen trying to sleep was such a contrast to the cat purring contently at her foot end. "So you and Chase made up?"

"What?" Cameron asked, taken aback. What was with the random questions all of the sudden? "How did you know we were having trouble?"

"Fido told me." Even with the poker face she was pulling off, Cameron couldn't bring herself to believe Thirteen. She was definitely delirious.

The phone rang. Cameron looked down at Thirteen who made no move to answer the device. If she would have it would've surprised her, considering how it took about ten minutes for her to open the front door in the first place.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to play secretary for a day, she followed the persistent ring and eventually answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Remy?_" The voice was hesitant and obviously male. She wasn't sure if it sounded familiar or not.

"No, she's currently unavailable. Can I take a message?" she responded, walking over to the couch and seating herself on the edge to check on Thirteen's temperature again and replace the cold cloth on her forehead. The brunette was watching her through lidded eyes, feeling her heart warm pleasantly at the way Cameron was taking such tender care of her. The emotion was short-lived however, because the room started spinning soon after, forcing her to close her eyes again.

"_Cameron?_" he asked incredulously.

"Foreman?" she returned the question, though considerably less surprised.

"_What are you doing at—no, don't answer that._" Cameron smirked at his assumptions, considering to tell him that there was nothing going on between her and Thirteen. "_All I need to know is if Thirteen's coming to work tomorrow._"

"I'm not sure," she answered, frowning thoughtfully. She removed some stray hairs from Thirteen's face, grazing her skin. "She's still hot."

The following silence stretched out for so long that Cameron thought she had been disconnected. "_Please tell me you're talking about her temperature._"

"Of course I'm talking about her temperature, what else would I be talking about?" she asked irritably, knowing full well where his thoughts made a wrong turn. When she noticed how Thirteen was grinning she nudged her, returning the smile. Apparently she had been listening to what she was saying.

"_So she's not coming to work tomorrow?_"

"As I said, I'm not sure," she repeated.

"_Right. Well, take care of her,_" he said tersely. With those words the line went dead. She couldn't help but think how maybe they were taking things too far. Foreman seemed unusually affected by the whole situation. So much so, that she was almost starting to feel guilty for putting him through this. She left the phone on the coffee table and turned to the other woman. Thirteen was scrunching her eyebrows together in whatever misery she was being put through.

Cameron got up from the couch, smiling in sympathy. "Let's get you to bed."

* * *

"Cameron…" Thirteen mumbled as she was led to her bedroom by the arm, trying not to embarrass herself too much in the progress.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because it's your name," she answered simply.

"You know that's not what I mean," she said, relieved they were already in the bedroom. Dragging Thirteen along wasn't impossible, but it wasn't as much fun as she thought it would be. "You've called me Allison before, it's fine if you continue to do so."

"Allison," she corrected herself, taking this moment to stand still, "thank you." Cameron turned to the other woman when she stopped moving.

"You're welcome," she responded, smiling sympathetically. "Now get into bed before you fall over."

Thirteen's chuckle died down when her body reminded herself exactly why she should've been lying down. "Right. Bed."

* * *

The next morning Thirteen woke up late in the afternoon, feeling unusually refreshed for someone who hadn't taken care of herself for over a day. When she rolled over in her bed she was surprised by two things. One, by the paper that she just rolled into with her face. And two, by the tiny weight at her foot end.

She craned her neck, seeing that Fido was lying on her bed rather unceremoniously. Ruling out the weight as something possibly dangerous, she took the paper that stuck to her cheek.

'_Call me if you need anything. Allison._'

She turned the note around, finding Cameron's phone number and the continuation of the message. '_ps. You drool._'

Thirteen dropped her head back into her pillow, throwing her arm over her face in embarrassment but grinning despite herself.

* * *

**Anyone noticing the digressing chapter titles? Yeah…**

**So I was having tea one afternoon, with lots and lots of honey, when a good friend of mine called me on my cell. She was shocked out of her mind when I told her I was having tea (maybe it had something to do with the dubious background noises) and I couldn't understand what was so wrong with it. That was until she informed me about my own fanfic. Needless to say, I made much, much more dubious comments about having tea in the remainder of the conversation xD**

**Anyway, thank you WonderousPlaceForAnEcho, Arrin and My Sources for helping out with this chapter.**

**Danielle G; **I would let everyone try to pet my sex cat, that's for sure xD (wow, that sounded so wrong on so many levels). And Foreman could've cried in this chapter, after he hung up. Maybe. I'll leave it up to your imagination. Anyhow. It's always nice to know that you're still enjoying it :)


	6. Game over

"_Do you come around here often?_"

Cameron jumped at the tone of voice and the way how the usually ill placed pick up line came out of nowhere.

Thirteen hadn't noticed how Cameron was in the process of drinking some water or how distracted she was. If she had, she wouldn't have snuck up to her and Cameron wouldn't have spilled the water over her shirt.

Although the following squeak was _so_ worth the trouble she was bound to get into.

Cameron whipped around just in time to see Thirteen trying to hide her chuckle behind a hand.

"Thirteen!" she scolded, though her tone implied that she wasn't really angry. The corners of her mouth twitching upwards were a dead give away too. "Look at what you did." She gestured to her shirt as she looked down to take some damage control. Thankfully, it wasn't a lot of water. It would dry soon enough.

Thirteen cleared her throat, an unusually giddy smile in place. "Well, Dr. Cameron, it sure looks like I managed to make you wet," she said, using the same low, suggestive voice from before. It took a lot of Cameron not to let her composure falter and start stuttering like a school girl, but eventually that proved unnecessary.

"My God!" Thirteen turned to the voice, coming face to face with a very disgruntled Foreman. The man had impeccable timing and a partial view on the situation as always. "Don't you two have _any_ shame?" he reprimanded. He quickly dropped the matter, however, though his stiff shoulders said otherwise. "Thirteen, we're needed in diagnostics."

Thirteen watched him walk away before turning to Cameron again, who was looking a lot less jovial than a few moments ago. "What's wrong?" she asked, her own smile disappearing.

"We should probably tell him," Cameron said solemnly, mixed emotions showing on her face.

"Okay," Thirteen agreed. She would've kept the charade up if it was up to her, just to see the man suffer a little while longer. Cameron didn't seem to share her opinion however. Luckily, she held a lot more value to Cameron's opinion than the idea of Foreman suffering. "If it bothers you I'll explain it to him."

"Why did you break up with him anyway?" Cameron asked, suddenly curious towards the reason of their hostility. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'll tell you," Thirteen smirked knowingly, "if you tell me what's going on between you and Chase."

"Nothing's going on," Cameron stated simply, disappointment evident in her features. "That's the problem."

Thirteen knitted her eyebrows together, trying to figure out what she just said. "You mean you two haven't…"

"He sprained his wrist badly the other day and, well, with my leg and all…" Cameron shrugged, trying not to appear as affected as she was. In reality she found it a ridiculous excuse not to be intimate with her boyfriend, but she couldn't do much about it and it _sounded_ like a reasonably acceptable excuse.

Thirteen said nothing for a moment, observing the fidgeting Cameron closely. She suspected there was more to it, but she wasn't about to make presumptions. "Foreman's a brick wall," she said, shattering the silence.

"I'm sorry?" Cameron asked. She heard it alright, but what did she mean?

"He's a brick wall and he always will be," she repeated. "He's emotionally unapproachable. He heavily implied that he would change, but it only got worse." She scowled at the memory, blocking out the world as she unconsciously folded her arms. "I think I would prefer to be in a relationship with a brick wall."

Thirteen was snapped out of her thoughts roughly when a warm body wrapped her in a tentative hug. Her arms were trapped awkwardly in between them, but it didn't take away the effect of the embrace. She relaxed in Cameron's hold, letting her frustration melt away as she wormed her own arms around the blonde. It had been such a long time since she had been comforted by someone with sincere intentions that she had almost forgotten how it felt.

Cameron inhaled deeply, initially having initiated the hug to soothe Thirteen, but now discovering how much she liked to be in the brunette's arms as well. It was almost sinfully so.

Sinfully…?

Cameron's eyes snapped open and abruptly tore herself away, realizing in what position she had been, was and might be. "I'm sorry," she said hastily, thoughts of Chase, cheating, being different, being unhappy and the sheer immorality of the situation rushing through her head. "I can't."

Before a stumped Thirteen could ask what she couldn't, she continued talking, "I think it's better if we didn't do," she made a vague gesture towards them both, "_this_ anymore. I mean, there's Chase, and—I can't do it." She turned around and practically ran away, leaving no room for discussion.

Thirteen remained where she stood, mouth open from the moment she tried to interject, overwhelmed with all the implications of Cameron's words.

Had she just been rejected?

She snapped her mouth shut and grimaced in some sort of disgust at the situation.

She had been rejected and she hadn't even been able to make a move. Well, she made plenty of moves, but none of them were explicit and verbal.

Easing the expression from her face, she headed for diagnostics. It was no use going after someone who hadn't been hers to begin with.

* * *

House made a remark that would've been funny (in one sadistic way or another) as she entered diagnosis, but Thirteen was too crestfallen to notice. They didn't start on a diagnosis immediately because the limp doctor was busy discussing something with Taub. What they were bitching about, again, went beyond her. It was somewhere during that verbal fight that Thirteen sat herself down and finally made an effort to come back to earth, only to be met with Foreman's placid features. It might have been her imagination, but there seemed to be a hint of smugness in his eyes. He had no doubt guessed that her dejected appearance was the result of something bad happening between her and Cameron.

"It was just water, you jackass," she spat, managing to earn the attention of all the occupants of the room. "It was a speck of dust, a wobbly bus, a Popsicle, a gurney, a fever and a goddamn cat. It was nothing."

"A gurney?" he asked, just in time to catch himself and try to come off as neutral as possible in front of the rest.

"Of all the things she said the gurney doesn't make any sense?" Kutner asked, raising his eyebrows. House stood by, observing the scene in silence. His contemplative frown was probably the closest he got to an incomprehensive and surprised facial expression. It was obvious that Thirteen was immensely displeased with Foreman, but what she said didn't make sense in any context he could come up with.

Thirteen grabbed the patient's file from the table. "Can we just focus on the case, _please_," she ground out. It wasn't so much a plead as it was an 'or else'.

House surprised everyone by doing just that, issuing orders before they could even look at the file properly and justifying it with a "she'll probably need it." He didn't surprise everyone when he disappeared immediately after, although Thirteen was guessing it was going to become a _very_ long day.

* * *

**I'm soooo going to receive angry reviews for this. Just to answer a few questions in advance: No, I wasn't smoking anything and yes, this is going somewhere.**

**Thank you Vanamo for suggesting the sprained wrist and Arrin, stop being so damned helpful. Of course a thanks goes out to all you reviewers too.**

**Danielle G;** I'm starting to believe the last chapter _was_ incredibly cute. You'll be disappointed to know that this chapter was partially your "fault." I wanted to speed things up a bit because I agreed on how it wasn't going anywhere, but that resulted in me, realizing that Cameron wouldn't go with it. So yeah, I believe panda stew is on the menu tonight.


	7. Setting things gay

Cameron scooted more to the left without the bespectacled man next to her noticing. She let out a sigh as she watched how Chase continued to stare out the window obliviously.

Chase had failed to mention how he was going to deliver his car to the auto repair shop that morning, forcing them both to take the bus during rush hour. If she knew she would have taken her own car somehow. There was nothing wrong with busses, Cameron decided, as long as you didn't need to sit next to shady men. Of course she wasn't forced to sit down next to people who gave off creepy vibes, but when Cameron had automatically assumed that Chase would hold her up in the standing compartment she assumed wrong. He had pointed out to her how there was still a seat left and chivalrously let her take it.

_At least he thought it was chivalrous_, Cameron thought as the man next to her still seemed to bump into her even though she had scooted away at least five inches by now. Maybe because Chase was present did he think that the suspiciously comfortable sitting man next to her wasn't creeping her out, but she knew that having Chase stand a few feet away wouldn't keep him from accidentally brushing up against her thigh _again_. Maybe if Chase had been a woman he would have understood.

Cameron's mind wondered to a certain brunette before she could catch herself. Had there been an empty space left next to a creepy guy that night? Was that why she had offered her arm? Out of consideration for her?

Cameron scolded herself for having such odd thoughts at a time like this. Chase was only trying to be considerate and he was doing a good job of it. He couldn't help being a man.

_Here we go again_, Cameron thought, frowning to herself in mild exasperation. A brief movement to her right alerted her to the man placing his hand on his own thigh. She wouldn't have thought anything of it if it hadn't been for his uncertain movement, almost as if he knew he was going to do something bad.

Thankfully, God was watching.

Their stop came up and Cameron hurried for the doors before the bus had even stopped properly. That hadn't the brightest plan, however, with the big suitcase that was being lugged out the bus at the same time as she jumped out, somehow bumping into her still bruised knee harshly.

Thoughtfully standing out of the way of the exit, Cameron bent over and carefully held a hand to her knee. "Mother—of Jesus."

Chase joined her at her side a moment later, looking at her worriedly as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just bumped my knee into something," she answered, beginning to get annoyed with her leg.

"Want me to get some ice for you?"

"That would be great."

* * *

Once seated in the doctor's lounge, Cameron couldn't help but experience another déjà-vu. This time, however, Chase had offered to get her some ice even though she didn't really need it. Thirteen hadn't offered anything, she'd just done what she had asked her to do. Chase was obviously the better choice.

_Not that there is a choice to speak of_, she thought. She was with Chase and that was pretty final.

The man in question entered the room shortly after she had settled herself, holding an icepack. She returned the smile that he gave her, but she was suddenly left to grasp into thin air when he decided to throw over the pack. "Catch!"

Cameron stumbled to catch the icepack, but missed, allowing it to land in her lap painfully. "Robert!" she scolded, taking the icepack before it chilled her in the wrong place.

"Sorry," he apologized sheepishly as he walked over. She watched him incredulously.

"If you were planning on coming over you could have just handed it to me," she complained, frowning ever so slightly as she applied the pack to her knee once again.

_Chase is chivalrous, Chase is chivalrous._

He sat down next to her, removing some stray hairs from her face tenderly. "Are you okay? You seem a little tense."

_Chase is considerate, Chase is considerate._

"It's nothing." She looked down at her jean clad leg and the blue of the icepack, willing the butterflies to come. There had always been butterflies. Lots of other insects as well. The dubious banter she always exchanged with Thirteen seemed to help with the insects, maybe it worked for Chase as well.

Ignoring the fault in her logic and the strange jump in her thoughts, she worked up a smile. "I won't be able to run away from House like this," she commented humorously.

"Why would you run away from House?" he asked, leaning an arm on the back of the couch as he leant back.

_Good question_. Cameron wracked her brain for an answer and eventually decided to ignore the question all together. She'd give Chase something he _should_ misinterpret just because he was her boyfriend. "Am I hot?" She turned to him, trying to be obvious about how this had nothing to do with running away from House.

He looked at her strangely, but lifted a hand to feel her forehead nonetheless. "No, not really."

Cameron hid her displeased expression by standing up, throwing the icepack back at Chase in the process. He looked up with surprised, questioning eyes. "I have to go to work," she said, not leaving any room for discussion as she headed for the exit. How could he not have taken _that_ bait? She opened the door and walked away briskly. Was their relationship seriously that humorless?

Chase watched her go, unsure what to make of the situation.

* * *

"What do water, a speck of dust, a wobbly bus, a Popsicle, a gurney, a fever and a cat have in common?" House asked, barging into Wilson's office. The oncologist looked up from his work, eyebrows raised to shoot the other doctor one of his trademark looks.

"Why yes, House, I do have time for you," he said airily. House seated himself on the couch. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thirteen snapped at Foreman today," he continued, stuck in thinking mode. Wilson sighed, but played along as always.

"Yeah, breakups usually lead to the people in question being best friends."

"Thirteen doesn't care enough about Foreman to snap at him like she did." He settled back onto the couch, frowning thoughtfully. "Something else happened."

Wilson turned thoughtful as well, somewhat intrigued at his observations. "Something else like what?"

House tilted his head, searching the empty space in front of him as he thought. "Like Cameron," he concluded out of nowhere, standing up abruptly to pursue his idea.

The oncologist frowned at his conclusion, waiting with his surprised outburst until House had left. "Cameron?"

* * *

"Did you ever go inside or did you just dump Fido at Thirteen's doorstep?"

Cameron looked up from her paperwork to confirm that it was indeed House who had asked the question, quickly turning back to her work afterwards. "Why? Did he show up at an asylum?"

House limped over to the desk she was working at. "What do water, a speck of dust, a wobbly bus, a Popsicle, a gurney, a fever and a cat have in common?" he asked, looking at Cameron expectantly. The blonde hadn't noticed how her eyes widened in surprise until House reacted. "Ah-hah!"

"Nothing happened," she said sternly, perhaps a little too quickly.

"I didn't say anything did happen." Cameron looked up again to see House's victorious grin. He moved to lean against the desk nonchalantly. "So what happened?"

"Okay, there's no point in lying." She rubbed her forehead tiredly with her free hand before showing the palm of said hand in an exasperated gesture. "Nothing happened," she said, a tone of finality in her voice.

House squinted his eyes at her and as much as he looked, he couldn't find any traces of deceit. If the facts hadn't contradicted Cameron's statement, he would've probably believed her. His facial expression slackened, things clicked. Thirteen had said it was 'nothing' as well. That was the problem. "Well, _nothing_ certainly seems to piss Thirteen off. You should be there when she verbally abuses Foreman," he suggested almost giddily. "We're already placing bets about when he's going to burst out in tears."

"That's—that's not my problem," she responded, doubt seeping into her words.

"Of course, nothing happened," he repeated, getting off the table. "Y'know, for someone whose answers are short and meaningless, you sure do answer a lot of my questions." He grinned, letting it sink in before making his way to the exit. When he was finally gone, Cameron let herself sigh in frustration, passing her hands over her face for good measure.

She cursed herself for thinking how attractive it must be for Thirteen to deal out a verbal lashing and decided that paperwork would have to be distracting enough to kill those thoughts.

_This is not getting out of hand, this is not getting out of hand._

* * *

"Allison, are you okay?" Chase asked as they waited for the next bus, finding her behavior questionably all day long.

Cameron didn't look at him. She couldn't. He was annoying her with his considerate behavior and pretty blonde hair. The bus they were waiting for was annoying her as well. Along with a lot of other things it kept reminding her of a certain brunette and it was driving her crazy. "No, I'm not okay," she answered tersely.

Not realizing that the anger was directed at him, he took her hand comfortingly. "What's the matter?" To his surprise she pulled back her hand.

"Just leave me alone," she snapped, backing away. "I just—I don't want to see you right now. I'm taking a cab."

Chase was unable to produce a sensible answer, again baffled as he watched Cameron storm off. Did she just break up with him?

"Allison, wait!"

* * *

**So I took a break from preparing for a test and two presentations, opened up my fanfiction document, rubbed my hands together (it's just that cold) and started writing. No one test read this chapter and I think my style changed halfway through, but if I didn't update it now, I wouldn't get anywhere.**

**Also, to all of you who have been stalking me through PMs (haha, pms), I'm sorry I'm not replying, but I'm dying. Uh, not literally of course, the only thing I have that remotely resembles a disease is a cold and a headache, but you get the point.**

**Update in a week! (or less if I'm trying to avoid doing anything useful)**

**Danielle G; **Ack! No, keep reviewing! It gives me ideas and motivation. And look, Cameron is obviously Thirteensexual (yeah, who isn't?), just taking up residence in the Nile for a while. The fact that she practically ran away does indicate that she feels something. Chase is just being such an... obstacle. Haha, don't worry, I'm going to fix this... somehow... after s'more angst...


	8. Thirteensexual

Cameron cracked open an eye, awoken by the hand that was gently stroking her hair. There was a warm body enveloping her from behind and covers draped over them comfortably. Morning sun was lightening up the room, but didn't withheld her from opening both eyes properly. Hair was removed from her shoulder when she started to shift, alerting the other body that she was awake, and a kiss was placed on her neck, sending a pleasant wave of chills down her spine.

Cameron turned around, meeting with playful blue eyes. "You're awake," was the surprised comment.

"I am now," she replied, too dazed from the sleep to do anything about the content feelings the other was stirring within her. Thankfully, she didn't have to do anything. Foreign lips turning up into a smile before descending upon hers. The following kiss left Cameron reeling, unable to keep the pleased purr from escaping her. Arms encircled her, pulling her into an embrace.

She managed to breathe out a word against the mouth hardly removed from hers, a desperate plea for more, "_Remy_."

Cameron's eyes shot open, quickly taking in her darkened surroundings. Recognizing the room as her own, she turned around to find her bed empty – disappointingly empty.

With a sigh she settled herself under the covers, her eyes never leaving the empty side of her bed. Knitting her eyebrows together helplessly, she realized that even her dreams were pushing her into Thirteen's direction.

She definitely had to do something about it before she went completely insane.

* * *

Cameron walked through the hospital with a purpose. All day long there had been no signs of House or, more importantly, Thirteen. Even with the promise to herself to do something about the insistent, distracting, annoying feelings, the ER hadn't let her go until it was already dark outside.

She rounded a corner and froze in disappointment. Dark, like diagnostics was at the moment. Not able to resign that easily, Cameron made up her mind about entering House's office to see if she could pull out Thirteen's home address from somewhere. Going insane was definitely a good excuse to invade the other woman's privacy.

What she didn't expect was to see Foreman walking out of diagnostics. He spared her a brief glance, but otherwise remained his stoic self as he proceeded towards the elevators.

Intrigued, Cameron peeked into diagnostics. What she saw there made her movements halt for entirely different reasons. Thirteen was sitting at the end of the table, pinching the bridge of her nose in some unidentifiable sort of frustration. Cameron was finally presented with the perfect opportunity to confront Thirteen, but couldn't will herself to move into the room. The brunette didn't seem intent on moving anytime soon, which was good. Now if only her body would start listening to her mind, then everything would play out just fine. Or, well, it would play out. Fine was another thing all together.

Cameron took a deep breath and pushed open the door, momentarily pausing to see if Thirteen would send her away. When she didn't, she moved forwards until she was standing next to the other woman.

Cameron had been reminded of Remy in a lot of (in her opinion, unhealthy) ways, so standing so close to the other woman was almost overwhelming. Instead of being reminded of how she smelled whenever she saw a bus drive by, she was able to make out her distinct perfume. Instead of remembering how she had looked at her, touched her, she could—

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Thirteen murmured. There was an angry undertone in her voice, but mostly it sounded like she had given up. Given up on what, Cameron didn't know, but it sounded so weak, so vulnerable, that she almost reached out.

A hand raised to rest on top of Thirteen's, effectively lowering it and showing that she wasn't Foreman in the process.

Oh, right, _now_ her body decided to listen.

Cameron's breath would have caught in her throat when Thirteen's piercing eyes met hers if she hadn't already gotten over the shock of being so close to what she wanted so desperately. Instead of being given her the flirtatious smile she had been so accustomed to, she received a frown.

"Cameron," she said, disappointment seeping through, "look—"

The tone she used indicated that Cameron didn't want to hear what she had to say. She knew she should listen to what she had to say and respond to that, possibly getting to her goal of kissing the other woman silly eventually, but she couldn't muster the patience. So she silenced her by gently passing her fingers over her lips. The woman could've continued to talk if she wanted, but she took the hint obediently and didn't.

Thirteen stared at Cameron's vacant expression, mouth slightly ajar as she felt fingertips pass over one of the most sensitive parts of her anatomy. She snapped her mouth shut and backed into her chair when the blonde suddenly decided to straddle her. She had half a mind to ask just what exactly Cameron thought she was doing, the confused frown already in place, but the question evaporated as soon as warm, moist lips connected with her own and hands tangled themselves in her hair desperately.

Her mood doing a complete 180, Thirteen wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and pulled her in, eagerly returning and deepening the kiss. All intentions to snap at Cameron for causing such a scene over literally nothing were forgotten as the blonde pressed herself more firmly against the other woman.

"What about Chase?" It hadn't been the first thing she wanted to say after being kissed so thoroughly, but she needed to know where this was coming from.

Cameron sighed, pressing another soft kiss to her lips before answering. "Out of the picture." It wasn't entirely a lie, because they had somehow ended up taking a break from their relationship.

_Or something_¸ she thought, not sure what the doublespeak and hidden meanings between her and Chase had lead to that night. It could very well be that Chase still thought they were an item.

Thirteen exhaled shakily, trying not to jump the other doctor's bones. She had a feeling that would backfire somehow. Though she would hardly be the one to blame if she did decide to pull that idea through. "Why?"

"Annoying floppy hair," she explained, sobering up somewhat. "Versus attractive, fun brunette."

"That's not a reason," she pointed out helpfully. Cameron rolled her eyes and took a hand from her waist. Thirteen's mind momentarily slipped into the gutter when the blonde raised her hand past her chest, but quickly realized that she was guiding it towards her neck when her fingers were pressed against a pulse.

"When is it ever reasonable?"

Thirteen watched her hand – looking so foreign on Cameron's neck – as she felt her racing pulse. "You could be nervous," she reasoned, eyes flickering to the other woman's face. In her mind that seemed like the more obvious reason for a quickened pulse, because there was just no way that Cameron was interested in her like that.

Cameron lifted a skeptical eyebrow. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Having a mind that was in denial didn't withheld her from following her instructions, however.

* * *

**Okay, I gave you all what you wanted. Except for the hot office sex, I'm ignoring that. But this needed to be done before the Foreman brain fuckery could continue *cackle***

**Anyway, you should listen to Yes from Coldplay if you want to know what inspired me to write this chapter. If you don't, well, it's still a great song.**

**In other, irrelevant news; The other day someone jokingly recited a contact add for me after I described my type to her, "(…) looking for a brown eyed brunette or Olivia Wilde (…)" which was hilarious and, sadly, so true.**

**Danielle G;** Look how rewarding forgiving me is! xD They didn't even need House to hook up. I hope the annoying factor of this fic decreased considerably with this chapter. I know it's going to get fun from here on, he he. And yeah, I am feeling better by now, thanks.


	9. Duckling harassment

Thirteen reluctantly pulled away from their kiss when her cell phone rang, raising herself slightly off the chair to pull out said device from her pocket. Cameron bit her lip at the action, the brunette's hips pushing into hers slightly.

"What?" she answered curtly, wanting nothing more than to continue doing Cameron. Er—continue whatever it was they were doing _with_ Cameron.

"_Are you still up in diagnostics?_" Foreman asked, not so much sounding demanding as he was trying to gently coax the answer from her.

Thirteen grasped at Cameron's shirt, taken off guard when the other woman leaned in to trail kisses along her jaw. "No," she lied plainly, "I'm in my car." Removing the phone from her mouth, but keeping it so that she could still hear what the man had to say, she tilted her head to capture the blonde's lips in a proper kiss.

"_No, you're not. I'm standing by your car and it's very much empty,_" he responded, oblivious to what was happening on the other side of the phone. Thirteen intensified the kiss, running her tongue along Cameron's lips as she begged for entry. "_Look, I'm sorry for being 'an apathetic shell of a human being,' but I'm worried about you. Even House is running out off the snide remarks._" A brief pause. "_Towards you, anyway._"

Cameron groaned in disappointment when the taller woman backed away. "Remy…" she pleaded silently, running her hands along the collar of her lab coat.

Before Thirteen could answer, Foreman had already posed the question. "_What was that?_"

"I believe Cameron has something to say," she said with a smirk. Cameron took the offered phone, not taking her eyes off the amused Thirteen.

"Driving… a tunnel." She quickly hung up afterwards, turning off the phone entirely so they could resume their business undisturbed.

"Eager—"

Thirteen never got further than that.

* * *

"Hello?" Foreman looked at his cell phone strangely, discovering that the call had been disconnected. He turned his gaze towards the hospital, briefly considering going back to confront Thirteen, but soon changed his mind and headed for his car instead. Judging by the short, meaningless answers he had been given, it was highly unlikely she was in the mood to talk to him. Especially if she had managed to convince Cameron to interrupt the call like she had.

* * *

The next day Foreman and Thirteen were saddled up together to run tests for their latest patient; House's twisted idea of fun. Foreman was secretly relieved that they were going to be alone for an undefined period of time, but Thirteen remained oddly indifferent about it.

Reaching the limit of his curiosity, he took her by the arm to stop her. She turned to him, surprise evident in her expression. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't snapped at me all day long," he elaborated, frowning in concern as only he was able to.

"I'm sorry, jackass," she apologized sarcastically, making sure to keep her voice plain and uninterested. "Can we move along now?"

"No. No, we can't," he said resolutely, about to share a piece of his mind, when Thirteen's eyes trailed to something behind him. It didn't stay with just a fleeting glance however, but escalated into a full-blown stare down with – Foreman turned around – nothing in particular. Seeing her gaze drop down briefly, suggestively, he couldn't shake the feeling that she was checking someone out, so he took another look.

He had noticed a certain immunologist walk by, but paid her no attention. Now that she was the only mentionable person in the hallway, however, along with another doctor whom she was having a conversation with, he could hardly ignore her.

"Oh, _no_." He grimaced, earning back Thirteen's attention. "Cameron?" he asked, incredulous, disgusted and disappointed all at the same time.

"I'm not sure what you're asking." She knitted her eyebrows together, having a hunch to what he was asking, but wanting to make sure first.

"Oh, come on, you didn't even look at _me_ like that when _we_ were dating," he complained, somehow finding a way to sound offended about it.

"That's because your ass doesn't look like _that_," she pointed out simply, folding her arms defensively. He was about to make a clever comeback, smartass look already in place, when suddenly a realization came over him.

"What were you two _doing_ last night?" The way his expression changed from confident to disgusted so fast almost made Thirteen laugh.

"What do you mean 'last night'?" she asked coyly, the corners of her mouth twitching upwards despite her efforts not to smile. It had really taken him a long time to get out of denial about the dubious sounds that were audible over the phone.

"Don't—don't tell me it wasn't just last night." He seemed to be getting at his wits end if the look he was giving her indicated anything. "Better yet, don't tell me anything. Let's just get to work." With a silent, recovering huff, Foreman mentally cut whatever ties he still thought he had with the other woman and started walking in the direction of the lab.

Smiling guiltily at his expense, Thirteen searched out Cameron again, finding her and the doctor whom she was talking with looking in their direction questioningly. The blonde excused herself and walked over to Thirteen, who now recognized the questioning look as one tinged with concern.

"What was that?" Cameron asked, not sure what to make of the mood swings she had witnessed in Foreman. Thirteen didn't seem to affected by it, however, so it couldn't be that bad.

"Nothing." Receiving a skeptical eyebrow raise, she explained, "Foreman found out and threw a fit." She frowned at the way he still managed to remain mostly composed at the end of the conversation. "Sort of. I think."

"So you want to be open about… this?" The way she asked and averted her eyes insecurely made Thirteen rethink her actions real quick. It also made her wonder exactly where the confident Cameron of last night had gone to.

"Not really." She quickly elaborated at the surprised look she was given. "I mean, of course I want to be open about it, but if you need more time to cope, that's okay."

"All I'm asking is that you don't mention it to anyone else," Cameron said, smiling gratefully.

"Sure." She shrugged, sliding her hands into her pockets. "But I'm not going to deny it if House comes up with a valid theory. God knows what he'll put us all through."

Cameron's smile brightened, then turned mischievous as she took a look around. Thirteen watched her with curious amusement, not surprised when the blonde eventually leaned up to give her a quick kiss.

"Dr. Cameron, what do you think you're doing?" the brunette asked with mock incredulousness, sporting a grin.

"I'm harassing the only female doctor on House's team, obviously," she answered, cheeky smile still in place. "Who, by the way, should be getting to work."

"Damn," Thirteen mumbled, grin slipping at the prospect of being cooped up with Foreman. "You're right."

"Have fun, duckling," Cameron said, starting to walk backwards to some unknown destination. Thirteen squinted her eyes at her, mouthing '_duckling?_' at her with some degree of disbelief. But the other woman just shrugged, adorning an innocent smile, and whirled around before she walked into something.

With a sigh, Thirteen headed for the lab as instructed.

* * *

**It's only a little colder than usual and already my hands are freezing, guh. Thankfully, my laptop gets really warm 3 **

… **yeah, I don't really have anything useful to say. I'll leave the bitching about the chapter up to you guys ;P**

**Danielle G;** That's true, but still, look where it gets us; a shiny new chapter! And even though the last chapter was plotless, it still got the most reviews. I think I might build up tension more often. Hm, do you think I've abused Foreman too much by now? I'm starting to feel kind of sorry for him. Also; what is House going to say when _he_ finds out?!


	10. Out with a bang

Cameron got onto the elevator with about a dozen other people and an empty gurney. The small space was packed enough for her to consider taking the stairs instead, but being stuck at the back of the elevator didn't give her much choice.

She sighed as the doors slid shut, taking a step back when the woman in front of her started to reach for something in her bag in one big motion. What she didn't expect was for foreign hands to come to rest on her hips. She was about to throw off whoever was touching her like that, maybe not as violently as she would have liked, but faltered when she met with familiar playful eyes. Wordlessly, she turned around again, eyes trained forwards on the slowly changing numbers.

The hands didn't start to wander as she first thought they would, but stayed where they were, tugging her in closer to the body behind her.

Cameron looked down at the files in her arms, trying to distract herself from Thirteen's proximity. Her neck hairs rose when she felt a warm breath being blown across her ear.

Thirteen grinned as she saw how Cameron began to fidget; the blonde pressing herself closer against her of her own accord. It was a good sign. After finding out about her reluctance to share their relationship with the world, there was a nagging voice at the back of her head telling her that something was amiss, that maybe she was playing a game with her, that maybe she and Chase hadn't broken up and that she was two-timing them. She was happy to cross off the fear that she was playing some sick game with her off her list when Cameron flattened herself into the younger doctor.

As everyone got out at the next floor it was apparent to Cameron that the group of people belonged together. Silently grateful for catching a break, she turned around when the doors slid shut again, communicating with the other woman non-verbally by squinting her eyes at her in a playful suspicious look. '_What the hell was that?_'

Thirteen shrugged, still grinning. '_I felt like it_.'

Cameron shook her head, letting out an exaggerated sigh as a smile played on her lips. '_What am I going to do with you?_'

Thirteen's look turned suggestive, smile widening. She reached for the other woman's waist and pulled her in close by a belt loop, wiping the smile off the blonde's face. '_I know a thing or two_.'

Cameron let out a shaky breath, unable to resist closing in the remaining distance, and soon Thirteen's grin dissolved as well, too busy with reciprocating the surprisingly gentle kiss.

Files fell to the floor. '_Yes, please._'

* * *

"I'm telling you, there's nothing going on between Thirteen and Allison," Chase persisted, trying to shake Foreman off as he walked through the corridor. Figuring that he wouldn't follow him if he descended a few floors, he made his way over to the elevators and pressed the button. He needed to be downstairs anyway.

"It has nothing to do with what you think, they have a _thing_ and nothing's going to change that."

"If they had a 'thing' I would know about it," Chase said confidently, not so patiently waiting for the elevator to arrive. "Allison and I had a talk the other day and she told me she just needed some space."

Foreman's frown deepened, starting to feel conflicted. Who was he going to believe? Thirteen's obvious change in behavior was a safer bet than Chase's confidence. Though if Cameron literally said so, then his ex could be playing a game with him. "And I'm telling you, she didn't fake the look she sent Cameron."

"Sure," he agreed to shut Foreman up, turning to check him out exaggeratedly. The neurologist grimaced at the way Chase was looking him up and down. "Looks can't be faked at all."

The elevator dinged, and Chase had already taken a step forwards before he saw who was doing what inside the relatively small space.

Cameron had pushed Thirteen against the back of the elevator and was in the process of kissing the other woman languorously. To the two men who were watching, however, they looked like they were in the middle of a heated elevator sex session, the sudden wave of hormones clouding their minds.

Thirteen had half a mind to check if anyone needed to get on the elevator after realizing that the doors had opened. Lazily opening an eye, she was beyond amused to see both men watching them intently, jaws in different states of dislocation. It only further added to her amusement when the doors started to slide shut again. She let her hands slide down Cameron's back deliberately, pretending to reach for forbidden territory, but stopping before she reached anything.

Both Foreman and Chase were staring at the closed elevator doors.

"Did you just see…" Chase was unable to finish his sentence.

"Thirteen and Cameron practicing their CPR on each other?" Foreman asked, finally snapping out of his daze to send Chase a skeptical look. "Yes, they were most definitely not making out in the elevator."

* * *

House walked over to the spot Chase and Foreman had previously occupied in front of the elevator, shooting them a strange look as they walked away. Chase had definitely been checking out Foreman just before they both froze. For once he didn't want to come to any conclusions, instead deciding to let it slide.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a surprisingly composed Cameron and Thirteen. When the girls noticed him they were thanking God for not letting him be present five minutes earlier.

"Wow." House grinned as he observed them both. "It's a miracle you two don't go mad with all the sexual tension."

Thirteen raised an amused eyebrow, about to reply, but was beat to the punch by Cameron who turned to her nonchalantly. "Yeah, it is getting rather unbearable, isn't it?"

"I can barely contain myself," Thirteen replied dryly, watching the blonde questioningly.

"Call me," Cameron whispered loud enough for House to hear, making the phone gesture with her hand as she walked away.

The pleasantly surprised look Thirteen was sporting didn't go by unnoticed by House.

* * *

Cameron sat in the locker room, reading through Thirteen's latest txt about how Chase found out about them and scarred Foreman in the process. She sighed. That hadn't been the way she wanted him to find out, but at least she hadn't been pulled to the side by an angry ex all day. Maybe that was a good thing. Maybe.

She was startled out of her thought by a buzzing pager, which she promptly checked. Frowning, she proceeded to put her mobile away before making her way up to diagnostics.

* * *

"Yeah, blond is very popular these days."

Cameron opened the door, only to be greeted by Foreman's voice. House was in his familiar scrutinizing mode, a grin tugging at his lips as he blatantly ignored the blonde that just entered diagnostics.

"What are you implying?" Thirteen turned to the man. The question was not at all accusing, but rather relaxed and plain questioning. The brunette had nothing to lose if they found out, so she figured she'd just play along when they started to discuss same sex relationships.

"Foreman isn't _chase-_ing skirt anymore," House suddenly piped up. Weather he really believed it or not was besides the point, but everybody seemed to get the point.

Taub shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he considered it. Kutner looked at Foreman disbelievingly. Thirteen tried to hide her smile, briefly looking up to make eye contact with an equally disbelieving Cameron. Foreman tried to make sense of his comment, confused frown in place.

"What?" he asked simply, unable to wipe the bewildered look from his face.

"Who's the bottom? I'm dying to know. Chase or you?" House was still wearing the same, slightly out of place amused grin as before. "Chase's pretty blue eyes must make your rock solid, tough… exterior melt."

"That's so farfetched I don't even know how to respond."

"Oh please, you two were _so_ having eye sex in the hallway." The limp doctor glanced around the room briefly, taking in everybody's reaction. "Kinda like Cameron is doing to Thirteen right now."

All eyes settled on the aforementioned blonde, everyone suddenly turning more eager to believe. Cameron, previously studying the list of symptoms on the whiteboard, just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, I came here to steal away Thirteen and have hot office sex with her, not because I was paged with an emergency."

Thirteen flattened a hand on the cool glass surface of the table, turning somewhat hot under the collar after hearing the words 'hot office sex' spoken by the other woman.

"Who said anything about taking Thirteen?" House grin turned infinitively more amused as he turned to Cameron. The glint in his eyes was a tad too perverted for her liking. "But please, use my office."

"I might take you up on that," she replied evenly, a tinge of victory apparent in her own smile as House took a moment to recover.

Thirteen stood up subtly and calmly headed for the exit, drawing curious glances. Noticing the looks she was receiving, she explained, "Just thought it'd be easier for you to talk about me behind my back if I wasn't, you know, present."

It took about 0,2 seconds for House to notice the concerned look Cameron was sending Thirteen. "Oh, just kiss her better already and get it over with."

Cameron raised her eyebrows at the brunette and nearly shrugged. '_Why not?_'

Thirteen had frozen up for a moment, unable to believe that she read the woman's expression right. She soon recovered, however, when the playful demeanor persisted. It was all she needed to stride over confidently and take her in a kiss.

As a happy Cameron wrapped her arms around the obedient brunette, every male in the room looked on in fascination. Especially House, who actually took a step to the side to have a better view on the two woman kissing. He quickly reached for the phone in his pocket, but failed to take a picture in time as the women were already parting.

"You're right," Thirteen breathed, a hint of satisfaction in her voice. "I do feel better."

Cameron licked her lips, giving her woman one last look before turning to House. "Was that all?" Taking his uncharacteristic silence for a yes, she exited diagnostics triumphantly and headed down to the ER.

Once left alone with the majority of testosterone, Thirteen started to get slightly uncomfortable under the gazes.

"You're so getting a raise," House finally broke the silence.

* * *

**THE END (again, not sure, but I wouldn't know what else to write)**

* * *

**Last few weeks… so busy… dying… *cough* Yeah, I don't know, any previous quality of the story might have flown out the window here.**

**Which reminds me. I have issues with replying to people's reviews, because I don't know if you **_**want**_ **me to reply. If you do, mentioning that you wouldn't mind the inbox-spammage would be helpful.**

**Btw, if you were to go to America (if you already live there, I'm still curious to the second part of this question), what city would you visit and why?**

**Danielle G;** Foreman almost seems to be used to the torture, if this chapter is any indication. But I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, as always. I hope you found House affirming his suspicions to your liking *snigger*

**Tragyk;** I don't think I ever managed to inspire anyone (or maybe I did), so that makes a great compliment ^__^


End file.
